1. Field
The present disclosure relates to pre-assembled structures for buildings and more particularly pertains to a new trilateral bracing structure for reinforcing a building frame structure that utilizes generally standard column and truss structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Knee braces have been implemented in the frames of building structures, particularly those formed of wood boards, to increase the strength and rigidity of the frame of the building. Elements have been integrated into the structure of a roof truss to provide some of the benefits of the knee brace, such as was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,216 to Reaves (which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety) to provide greater strength and rigidity in the connection to a column structure of the building frame. While highly useful, such approaches require specially configured trusses that are different from the commonly manufactured truss configuration, and thus such truss structures must be specially made for structures that are to incorporate this feature, which in turn can mean higher manufacturing costs and can add to inventory levels.